


A Walk to Remember

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I didn’t want my daughter being one of those girls that you see on Dateline.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Walk to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written in the Life Unexpected universe where Dave and Erin are in their late teens. Sorry for the Nicholas Sparks reference but it fit too perfectly not to use it.

Dave was nervous when he buzzed the door. It was weird because he’d never been this nervous at any girl’s front door. Of course meeting with the parents hadn't really been a problem with girls he dated in the past. Most were busy doing their own thing and didn’t care about boyfriends. Of course Dave had only ever seriously dated one girl. 

His other relationships were much more casual…no need to involve mom and dad. He knew the Bakers, Carolyn’s parents. They were unimpressed with him as a whole but Dave never let that interfere with his pursuit of their daughter. It was quite a worthwhile 2 ½ years and it hurt when it ended. Commack was small; he still ran into Carolyn sometimes. 

She was still beautiful; smart, kind, and friendly. Her parents also still thought Dave was a bum. What if they could see him now, getting his life in order and about to start college? It probably wouldn’t matter to them. First impressions, whether true or biased, were a motherfucker.

“David,” Erich Strauss managed a smile when he opened the door. “I'm sorry for the delay; c'mon in.”

“Thank you sir.” Dave stepped over the threshold. 

“I’ll take your coat.”

Dave put the paper bag he was carrying down by his feet before taking off his peacoat. His mother insisted that he wear his Sunday best. He hadn't planned on wearing holey jeans and a ratty sweatshirt but Stella Rossi was on the job. She ironed his black dress slacks and white dress shirt. She went out and bought him a red Polo sweater. 

He thought it was too much, he told her so. It wasn’t as if he hadn't met the Strausses before. Sitting down to break bread wasn’t the same as just saying hello. Stella insisted that his outfit should reflect who he was on the inside. Dave relented because that’s what one did with his mother. The truth was that he looked good…there was little room for complaint.

“Thank you sir.” He handed his coat to Erich as he picked up the bag.

“Mrs. Strauss is on a telephone call and she’ll be right out. Erin is freshening up so I have no earthly idea when she's coming out.”

“I understand.” Dave smiled.

“Would you like a cup of coffee while you wait?” Erich asked.

“Sure, thank you sir.”

“It’s not a problem. What's in the bag?”

“I made dessert.”

“Seriously?” Erich looked at him.

“My mother says it’s impolite to be invited somewhere and not bring a gift of thanks. I agree with her. I baked cherry turnovers with cream cheese icing.”

“Well that was a great idea.” Erich took them from the bag and put them on the counter. After folding the bag and putting it in the recycled bag drawer, he poured Dave’s coffee.

“How do you take it?”

“Black with sugar is fine.”

“That’s the same way I drink it. I probably shouldn’t drink coffee like I do but the caffeine rush is always appreciated. I keep busy grading papers, tests, and revising lectures. I need all the energy I can get, false or otherwise.”

“Yes sir.” Dave nodded. “Dr. Strauss, while I have you alone I would like to speak with you about something.”

“What is it, David?” Erich gave him his coffee cup.

“Well, meeting parents and all of that isn’t comfortable for even the perfect guy I can imagine. I'm far from the perfect guy. You could’ve gone postal; said no way in hell to my seeing your daughter. You could’ve gone to Mike and made it bad for me but you didn’t. 

“I appreciate it, Dr. Strauss. You’ve been kind but firm and you don’t treat me like trash. I don't know what you truly think of me but you’ve been very classy from the first moment we met. That probably wasn’t easy since I was kissing Erin at the time. I just wanted to thank you and tell you it means a lot to me. It means a lot to Erin too.”

“You're welcome David.” He said. “I guess I was as shocked as any father when I saw you two kissing. The age difference concerned me and so did your tarnished past. I didn’t want my daughter being one of those girls that you see on Dateline. But Erin isn’t naïve. 

“She has never in her life been a pushover. I did my best to trust her instinct while keeping an eye on the situation. You’ve been respectful, cordial, and Mrs. Strauss and I are pleased. Believe me when I tell you that I'm always watching you. You have sisters so I'm sure you understand. 

“It’s not just because of your past but mostly because you're a guy. To be honest your journey, and spending too much time with my cousin, has shown me that giving some a second chance is the best I can do for them and society as a whole. Don’t tell him I told you but I did discuss the situation with Mike. He told me that you screwed up a lot as a kid but were going to be a good adult. I took him at his word.”

“Thank you sir.” 

“David,” Joanna Strauss walked into the kitchen and kissed his cheek. “I'm really glad you could make it this evening.”

“Thanks for inviting me. Dinner smells delicious.”

Dave knew that Erin’s mom was very health conscious. He had no idea what to expect tonight. His cast iron stomach and patented pleased Rossi smile were definitely on the menu along with whatever she cooked.

“I really hope you like it.” Joanna smiled. “You dressed quite dapper for a quiet evening in.”

“I like to refer to it as dressed to impress, Mrs. Strauss.”

Erich and Joanna both laughed but their teenage daughter only smirked.

“You don’t look that good Rossi.” Erin said.

“Well you look amazing.” He smiled.

“Surprise.”

“Wow Erin, I'm…I'm speechless.”

“Don’t move,” Erin said. “I'm coming to you.”

It didn’t take long for Erin to make it to his arms. She had a silver cane; the braces that her been part of her lower legs for so long were gone. There were some scars on her legs that might always be there but Erin covered them tonight with footed tights. She was walking much faster now and with less labor. She wouldn’t be doing the samba anytime soon. Still, this was a miracle. That she was alive and had her legs was a miracle.

“Now I can hug you as much as I want without worrying I'm slapping you around with a crutch.” Erin said when Dave’s arms were around her.

“I'm not about to argue with more hugging.” He replied.

“You do look quite dapper.” She ran her hand down the front of his sweater.

“Erich, cover your eyes.” Joanna put her hand over her husband’s eyes as the kids kissed hello.

Dave smiled, caressing her cheek and kissing her again.

“This is fantastic.” He said.

“I'm really excited. After a 90 day assessment, Doc will determine if I can begin simple fencing training again.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah.” Erin nodded.

“We should probably sit down and get ready for dinner.” Erich said. “It does smell good and I'm sure everyone is hungry.”

“I'm starving.” Dave said as they walked to the dining room. It was pretty kickass to do that with his girlfriend’s arm in his. “I was up at the City College campus today, walking through buildings and getting ready for the spring semester to start.”

“That must be exciting.” Erich said.

“It’s interesting. I never thought I’d be that guy you know. That guy is interesting.”

“I’ll say.” Erin smiled.

“What are you going to study?” Joanna asked from the kitchen. “Have you made the big decision, David?”

“I'm going to study sociology, ma'am. I just declared philosophy as a minor yesterday.”

“I'm thrilled that you’ve decided on a social science.” Erich said.

“I want to go into the FBI.” Dave said. “The more I think about it, the better it sounds.”

“I told him that he can do whatever he puts his mind to.” Erin said. “I know it’s cheesy but it’s still true. They would be lucky to have someone like him.”

“I agree.” Joanna said. She walked into the room with two large plates. On one was sliced pieces of porterhouse steak. The second had brown rice with peppers and broccoli. “Dinner is served.”

“You sit now, darling.” Erich said. “I’ll get the tea.”

“Tell me more about the FBI.” Joanna sat and put her linen napkin in her lap. “What a great career move that would be.”

***

“Mmm, the turnovers were delicious.” Erin smiled, leaning her head on Dave’s shoulder. He sat on the couch in the den and she sat beside him. Erich and Joanna gave them a little time alone. Dave couldn’t stay long since Erin had school and he had work in the morning. “Are you sure your mom didn’t make those?”

“I did it with my own two hands.” Dave replied. “I'm a talented guy Erin…I can do so many things with my hands.”

“Eww.”

She turned up her nose and laughed. Then Dave leaned to kiss her. He didn’t want to do that too much with her parents in the other room. Kissing his girlfriend wasn’t anything to be flippant about. He liked to put his all into it.

“Tell me that you adore me.” he said, wrapping his arms around her. Dave pulled her close and pressed his forehead on hers. Erin smiled.

“You're OK Rossi.” She said.

“And you're evil.” He kissed her. “Despite how you treat me I'm crazy about you.”

“I am too.”

“You just like it when I say it first.”

“I just like it when you say it period.”

“I'm crazy about you, Erin…crazy, crazy, crazy.”

“You better be glad that my parents are here or I’d do something bad.”

“By bad I'm assuming you mean quite good.” Dave said.

“Mmm hmm.” Erin nodded.

“How does it feel to be free of the braces?”

“It’s awesome. I'm really excited that I could be fencing again soon. I feel like I'm getting my life back. I wanted to set fire to the braces, like a cleansing ritual. Doc wouldn’t let me.”

“I would've loved to see that.” Dave laughed. “I should get going though. We both have busy days tomorrow.”

“OK.” Erin said. This was her least favorite part of time with Dave. 

“We’ll go out on Saturday. I don’t want to tire you out but I’ll make plans.”

“OK.” She smiled when she heard that.

Dave stood from the couch, holding out both hands for Erin. She reached for him and when he pulled her into his arms they shared a sweet kiss. Holding hands, the young couple walked to the front door. Dave got his coat from the closet.

“Dr. and Mrs. Strauss, have a good night.” He said.

“You too David.” Erich said.

“Will we see you again soon?” Joanna asked.

“We’re going to hang out on Saturday.” Erin said.

“Well drive safely David.”

“Thank you Dr. Strauss.” He turned to Erin. “I’ll call you tomorrow.”

“Give me your hand.” 

Dave did and she reached for the pen they kept on the foyer table with the mail. She wrote something on his palm, closed it, and put the pen back.

“Don’t open your fist until you're in the elevator.” She kissed his cheek. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” 

Dave walked out of the door. Erin closed and locked it behind him. She leaned on it for a moment, taking a little time to make the night with him into a memory.

“Thank you guys so much.” Erin said, making her way into the living room. She sat down on the couch with her mother.

“You're welcome.” Her father said.

“You're quite smitten with David aren’t you?” Joanna asked.

“Quite.” Erin smiled. “He's a good guy. He's not perfect but what I love about David is that he doesn’t pretend to be. He can only be the best David Rossi. He doesn’t have time to try to be anything else.”

“Love?” Erich raised an eyebrow.

“What Daddy?”

Joanna laughed but Erich looked at his daughter with concerned blue eyes. Oh yeah, he would definitely keep a close eye on David Rossi.

000

Dave was surprised he was able to wait until he got into the elevator. As the doors closed he opened his palm and looked down. Erin had written I love you in all caps with an exclamation point. In smaller letters she wrote ‘let’s not screw this up’. Dave smiled, and then he smirked. The girl was one in a million…and he definitely loved her too.

***


End file.
